Menina
by Lalye
Summary: Uma história sobre a vida de Meiling Li após ter chorado no colo de Tomoyo e voltado para a China, pois descobriu que seu querido Syaoran nunca a amaria.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de conseguir respirar o suficiente para escrever isso que você está lendo agora, eu tive que suportar muita coisa nessa vida. Não digo que ela foi injusta comigo, penso que eu é que fui injusta com ela. Desde cedo tive de aprender a lidar com a angústia de sofrer com a dor dos murros que eu insistia em dar em pontas de facas, com a perda do leite derramado, com a teimosia que eu depositava em tentar ressuscitar, não coisas mortas, mas coisas que nunca haviam vivido. Hoje sou uma adulta, com boa situação financeira, com um bom apartamento, com uma boa aparência. E ainda assim, a garota que fui não foi completamente enterrada. Ela ainda chora dentro de mim.

A minha história você deve conhecer. Se estiver lendo essas palavras em algum lugar onde existem várias histórias, sobre o mesmo casal, que vem do mesmo lugar de onde eu vim. Em poucas dessas histórias, meu sofrimento é expresso devidamente. Por que o brilho dos principais, apagam meu brilho, que talvez nem exista. Então resolvi falar por mim mesma.

Meu nome é Meiling Li. E fui ao Japão quando era apenas uma garotinha, pois sentia muita falta de Syaoran lá na China. A verdade, é que mesmo quando estávamos em Hong Kong, ele era muito distante de mim. Não era exatamente uma companhia com quem eu mantinha uma boa conversa. Eu falava, ele escutava, e era basicamente isso. Por mim estava tudo bem, eu o amava. Nunca pensei na hipótese de que ele poderia se apegar a outra pessoa que não fosse eu. Pois era eu que estava sempre do lado dele, e que fazia tudo por ele. Eu iria até o céu, iria até o inferno, se ele o quisesse. Bastaria uma palavra. Mas quando cheguei ao Japão...

Então eu sabia que ia acabar uma hora ou outra. Todos os sonhos que eu já havia tido e todos os meus planos, todos morreriam e era algo inevitável, inquestionável. Eu conseguia sentir, prever. Não quando ele se aproximava do Yukito, nem quando fez novos amigos na escola. Porém quando ele estava capturando as cartas junto com a Sakura. Ah, a Kinomoto. Ela era perfeita para ele, eu sabia, desde o começo. Era uma menina doce, forte, mas sensível ao mesmo tempo. Tinha a capacidade de usar magia, e os dois agiam de uma forma tão... Harmoniosa! Eu tentei, eu fiz tudo o que eu pude! Mas tudo dava errado, eu fazia tudo errado. E insistia em tentar segurar Syaoran, tentar prendê-lo a mim, não perder ele...

Foi uma questão de tempo até que o próprio notasse o que já existia há muito tempo. Acredito que o destino já sabia, e tentava me contar que ele nunca me pertenceria. Eu fingia que não era comigo. Eu via os olhares dele para ela. E quanto eu chorei! Chorei tudo o que uma garota suportava chorar! Porém sobrevivi, como sabia que faria. Eu sempre sobrevivo. Mesmo sem querer, eu sobrevivo.

Quando eu finalmente o perdi de vez, meu mundo não desabou. Eu encontrei nas palavras refúgio, e encontrei outros sentidos para a minha vida. Uma parte de mim continuava podre, era uma parte que eu arrastava por onde ia, estava morta. Eu poderia ter encarado de uma forma melhor, mas minha mente não permitia. Ela insistia em me trazer cenas, e cenas e mais cenas. Que me faziam rir, me arrepender. Eu comecei a me preocupar com meus estudos. Com a minha vida. Eu notei que na China não havia espaço para mim, surpreendentemente. Aos meus quinze anos, ainda o tinha em minha mente, mas ele não estava mais lá ao meu lado. As fotos dele espalhadas pela mansão Li, ainda traziam muito a presença dele. E ele ligava muito, havia sempre notícias dele. Eu resolvi sumir de vez, conversei com a minha mãe, que não gostou muito da ideia, mas a convenci com argumentos sãos, maduros e razoáveis, e saí do país. Fui para a Europa, Inglaterra. Onde moro atualmente.

Na Europa eu estudei, e fiz amigos. Vários amigos. Não era uma pessoa triste, posso dizer que aos dezessete anos e meio eu já havia deixado as olheiras para traz, e na Inglaterra já em plena adolescência, eu era animada e vivia em festas. Minha mãe ligava toda semana para cá, Syaoran ligava mais que ela. E isso aos poucos se tornou uma pedra no sapato. Eu não precisava mais dele e não queria que ligasse. Mas não poderia dizer isso para ele, pois não era tão verdade assim. Em algumas festas eu bebia, bebia demais e era comum que eu perdesse controle sobre mim mesma. Era algo que eu resolvia sozinha. Acordar em outro lugar totalmente estranho, com outra pessoa estranha, tornou-se comum. Não que eu estivesse me drogando, ou transando sem camisinha. Eu não tinha certeza sobre a camisinha, mas a parte das drogas é realmente verdade. Não me tornei suicida, porém adotei um outro estilo de vida. Mais liberdade, menos preocupações. Eu ocultava isso da minha família, é claro, eram muito tradicionais, até demais. Eu não me tornei tão rebelde quanto o leitor provavelmente pensa. Isso era apenas nas noites, de dia era uma pessoa controlada, estudiosa, talentosa. Descobri meus dotes artísticos, e usei eles para me livrar de todas as minhas aflições.

Mas os bons tempos não duraram para sempre – acho que nunca duram. Apesar de começar a encarar a vida de um ângulo mais positivo, quando terminei o ensino médio, virei uma pessoa noturna. De dia estudava e trabalhava, quando chegava em casa, apenas tomava banho e saia novamente. Voltava cedo – geralmente três horas antes do horário em que deveria acordar para a faculdade. Minha maquiagem era boa, as olheiras não eram visíveis. Comecei a me acostumar a dormir pouco, e já conseguia manter meu ritmo normal. Quase normal, é melhor dizer. Minha produtividade no trabalho era realmente boa, desde que ninguém chegasse perto de mim. Eu mataria por pouco naqueles tempos, por muito pouco. A falta de descanso resultou em pouca tolerância, para qualquer coisa. Comecei a me tornar insuportável para as pessoas mais próximas, e minha mãe já começava a perceber minha falta de paciência nos telefonemas. Syaoran nessa época não ligava com tanta frequência – ou eu não estava em casa para atender na maioria das vezes. Ele reclamava quando nos falávamos, eu contornava muito bem as perguntas sobre meus hábitos, Syaoran sabendo de alguma coisa, era minha mãe e a China inteira sabendo também. Eu já havia me tornado uma cidadã londrina praticamente, não voltaria para meu país por nada. Ou quase nada.

O quase nada implicava poucas coisas. Uma delas era se eu por acaso engravidasse. Em Londres abortar era difícil. Encontrar remédios ou qualquer coisa parecida para isso era complicado. Na própria mansão Li, havia um local onde se guardava ervas e outras coisas. Sempre soube das histórias sobre mulheres que abortavam filhos antes do casamento. Eu o faria sem que ninguém soubesse. Outra coisa que me faria voltar, era se eu – por algum milagre sobrenatural – encontrasse alguém com quem me casar, então regressaria, para cumprir as tradições da família. O mais trágico dos motivos que me enviariam de volta para minha terra natal, era a morte de alguém próximo. Como minha mãe.

O maior choque de minha vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Perder o chão, a fala, as ações, a mente. O gosto por tudo que se faz. Experimentei muito disso quando voltei para a China.

Desolada demais para lembrar de qualquer problema do passado que fosse menor que esse - ou seja, todos. Syaoran, Sakura, os problemas londrinos não eram nada que pudesse ocupar espaço no meu cérebro, porque agora eu estava realmente triste, por baixo. E então vi o que havia perdido do meu tempo, da minha vida, chorando por poças enquanto havia um oceano, chamado família, que eu havia deixado para trás, por coisas menores, coisas que agora pareciam não ter significado nenhum.

Levou um bom tempo para que eu me recuperasse parcialmente, para poder perceber que esse arrependimento não poderia mais coexistir comigo. As coisas tinham sido como deveriam ter sido, tomei as melhores escolhas que julguei poder ter tomado na época em que deixei meu país. A evolução que tive longe de casa, vivendo por mim mesma, foi imensa, tanto para a Meiling Li em si como pessoa quanto para a Li em questões de futuro, carreira, estudos. Mas o período entre a minha partida e a minha volta havia se tornado uma lacuna vazia quando lembrava-me de minha mãe. A dor era imensa e superava qualquer outra que havia sentido antes. Ver Syaoran e Sakura, agora casados, não produziu qualquer efeito em mim naquelas circunstâncias. A dor de cabeça diária não me incomodava nem um pouco. Toda vez que lembrava do corpo... O vazio me fazia encolher. Passei dois anos na China, nesse estado, Só respirando, comendo e caminhando dentro dos muros da mansão. Me levaram no médico algumas vezes e com isso conseguiram provar para a empresa em Londres para qual trabalhava que não tinha condições de retornar por algum tempo - somente depois de tratamento intensivo eu consegui pensar em voltar.

Como da outra vez, sabia que aquela casa não me fazia bem. Resolvi voltar de vez para a Inglaterra depois de quase três anos. E posso dizer que fui muito bem recebida por meus amigos e colegas de lá - o que me deixou muito surpresa! A vida que eu levava lá era bastante social, mas nunca pensei que eu faria falta, pois ninguém ali fazia falta para mim. Pensando nisso, me surpreendi com o que eu fazia com as pessoas - assim como o que eu fazia com a minha mãe quando estava na Europa pela primeira vez - atendia telefonemas quase emburrada e sempre era indiferente com os outros, só aparentando uma simpatia conveniente. Até mesmo com Syaoran. Não pense que me tornei ruim, seca. Me importava com quem estava a minha volta, enquanto estavam lá. Voltando para Londres notei que não tinha sentido falta de ninguém da Europa. Assim como não sentia falta de quase ninguém da minha família, tirando minha mãe e cerca de cinco pessoas com quem tinha mais ligação.

A vida havia me tornado desapegada para mim. E pior, incapaz de apegar. Reparei que todos de quem realmente gostava, me importava e sentia falta, faziam parte de um passado muito remoto, ainda do tempo em que minhas lágrimas eram de garotinha. Então depois de tantas pequenas histórias que aconteceram na minha vida e a morte de minha mãe, eu mesma ainda vivia sem saber os traumas da menina. A menina que nadava desesperadamente contra a correnteza, por não saber que era fraca demais sozinha contra o destino e o sentimento alheio.

Minha rotina já não era mais tão noturna, não agitada. Por recomendações médicas, passei a me preocupar com o sono, portanto saía de noite apenas algumas vezes por semana. Tinha alguns encontros, com alguns caras legais, mas nunca senti nada de mais por eles, e chegava a sentir uma certa pena, deles e de mim. Eu era uma caricatura da vivacidade que eu tive outrora. Subi de cargo, ganhei muito dinheiro, eu estava por cima mas dentro de um poço profundo. Eu não sabia o que fazer com aquilo, e isso passou a ser visível para todo mundo. Alguns amigos de lá me tiravam frequentemente de casa, nos finais de semana. Era agradável estar entre pessoas, mas era angustiante notar o abismo entre elas e eu. Meu abismo de indiferença acabaria por me engolir, eu percebia isso.

E nesse período Syaoran também me ligava, agora já com o celular. Ele insistia em manter um contato no qual eu não via muito sentido. Mas reconhecia que ele era a pessoa que mais se preocupava comigo, depois de minha mãe. Ele era um bom amigo, mas a minha relação com ele nunca havia sido tranquila. Veja só, quando eu o amava, eu falava, ele me ouvia. E agora que eu era incapaz de dizer o que sentia por qualquer pessoa, ele falava, e eu escutava. Eu respondia, quase com relutância, tantas coisas. E eu não queria saber da maioria das coisas que ele me contava. Eu não queria saber tanto assim da China, nem tanto assim dos filhos dele. Eu não queria saber muito sobre nada, queria descansar minha cabeça e ele se tornava muitas vezes um incômodo na minha cabeça por me trazer tantas coisas que eu não queria. Mas eu não era capaz de encerrar o contato com ele. Eu, apesar de todos aqueles anos, não era capaz ainda de dizer um não a Syaoran Li.

E o vento bateu, eu já tinha trinta e tantos anos. E o que fora feito da minha vida?


	3. Chapter 3

A minha vida era uma casa na beira de um penhasco, sustentada por estacas, na boca de um precipício. Dia a dia uma estaca se quebrava, e eu via o abismo me engolir um pouco mais.

Antes que ele me engolisse por completo, eu resolvi dar mais uma chance – e só mais uma – para minha vida. Eu conheci Charles. Ele era legal, amigo, companheiro, preocupado. Ele poderia ser minha chance. Ele queria ser minha chance.

Eu dei corda, eu acabei conseguindo gostar de alguém, e parecia que finalmente eu ia conseguir _construir_ estacas, em vez de deixar a casa cair. Charles me fazia esquecer um pouco o frio que eu sentia em mim mesma. Ele tornava as conversas com Syaoran quase agradáveis, o mundo era suportável enquanto eu tinha Charles por perto. Passei a acreditar – junto com meu psicólogo e meu psiquiatra – que eu ainda poderia me recuperar da morte da minha mãe, da falta de sentimentos que me abateu. Mais pessoas da China passaram a me ligar, querer me visitar na Inglaterra e conhecer Charles. Como eu havia imaginado, Syaoran contou para todos sobre meu relacionamento. Ele parecia mais feliz do que qualquer outro. Ele, quase mais do que o próprio Charles, me fez casar.

Eu me casei na China, como era a tradição. No meu casamento foi toda a família do Charles, e se deram muito bem com a minha família. Syaoran, Sakura e a família linda deles estava lá. Meus pequenos primos em segundo grau eram maravilhosos, e eu me senti quase mal por não ter tido tanto contato com eles. No final das contas, estar na China me despertou mais daquele sentimento que eu experimentei quando minha mãe morreu – um remorso por estar longe de casa. Chorei muito na minha noite de núpcias, e Charles não conseguiu entender o porquê. Mas ainda assim foi muito carinhoso comigo. Eu me senti sortuda, pela primeira vez na vida, por quem estava do meu lado, efetivamente. Finalmente eu não via Syaoran naquele lugar, não via uma ausência materna, não via um vazio estranho. Eu via Charles, e isso era o mais reconfortante que eu pude sentir na minha vida.

Passamos três meses na China, e nesse tempo todo, Syaoran estava lá. Me lembrei porque gostei tanto dele antes, porque ele era um bom homem, uma boa pessoa. Voltei a ter por ele um sentimento bom, claro, limpo, puro! Conversei muito com a Sakura, e isso não foi mais ruim. Brinquei com os filhos deles, e pela primeira vez, me dei bem com toda a minha família. Todos pensavam a mesma coisa: Charles fazia muito bem para mim. Eu teria uma vida melhor a partir de agora. Eu poderia ser feliz.

Depois que voltamos da China para Londres, vivemos juntos durante um ano e meio. E então a vida resolveu mostrar para mim que não importa quantas estacas você construa para manter sua casa, a força da Fortuna é mais forte, da sorte, e do revés. Enquanto você constrói sua sustentação, ela muda suas estruturas. Charles havia se tornado a minha estrutura principal, a última que me segurava ao penhasco. Eu só não havia notado bem, que as outras já não existiam, e que eu não havia as construído se não junto à grande estaca que era o Charles. Se ele se fosse...

Foi realmente terrível. Charles morreu em um acidente de carro, no meio da madrugada. Eu nem me lembrava de ele ter saído da cama! Mas ele estava há quilômetros de casa, junto com uma mulher que nunca foi identificada. Eu tive dificuldades em compreender o que havia acontecido. Na verdade acho que eu nunca aceitei bem a ideia de ele ter morrido, pois eu nunca consegui associar aquele cadáver com o Charles com quem eu era casada. Ele se tornou um mistério que eu nunca tentei desvendar. Várias pessoas da minha família vieram no enterro, inclusive Syaoran, dessa vez sozinho, para me oferecer apoio. Todos estranharam minha postura. Eu não conseguia chorar. Eu não pude. Não pude chorar, porque não entendi, não entendi o que havia acontecido.

Syaoran ficou na minha casa, e tentou me dar apoio e cuidar de mim. Ele me ajudou a me livrar das coisas de Charles, e me ofereceu a casa dele para eu tirar umas férias. Eu recusei, disse que tinha que ir trabalhar. A minha indiferença quanto à morte de Charles parecia machuca-lo. Mas algo em mim tinha voltado, e era a visão do abismo. A minha sustentação foi embora, e então eu pude ver que o abismo realmente me queria para si outra vez. E eu não sabia se havia razões para me negar a ele dessa vez.

Antes de voltar para o Japão, Syaoran me colocou de novo no tratamento, e me fez prometer que não faria besteiras. Bem, eu tinha quase quarenta, não fazia mais sentido fazer besteiras. Ele nunca ficou realmente tranquilo com a minha situação, e depois de uns meses de apatia ele conseguiu com que eu pegasse um atestado muito longo, e me fez tirar umas férias no Japão, me levando quase à força. Eu não gostava mais de ficar perto de Syaoran, o sentimento por ele havia voltado a ser estranho, e acabava me lembrando não só de Charles, mas de meu sentimento de menina. Eu me peguei pensando mais de uma vez como teria sido minha vida se Syaoran nunca houvesse saído da China, para início de conversa. Mas eu repudiava esses pensamentos, quando os notava. Até que eu encontrei uma brecha mental. Teria dado tudo na mesma coisa. Porque com Sakura ou sem Sakura, Syaoran nunca me amaria.

Minha depressão foi para outro nível, e ninguém mais via esperança em mim. Nem os filhos de Sakura e de Syaoran conseguiam ficar perto de mim por muito tempo. Eu jogava videogame com eles, mas depois de um tempo eles se assustavam com a maneira que eu jogava com os olhos vidrados na televisão como se eu não pertencesse a esse mundo. Sakura tentava usar alguns dos poderes das cartas para me reanimar, e o próprio Kero se mostrou empenhado em fazer alguma coisa mas eu mesma não via soluções nem motivos na minha vida. O Japão só me fazia lembrar do início dessa jornada sem sentido. Eu olhava para a Tomoyo e via seu vestido molhado das minhas lágrimas de garotinha. Eu não podia mais ficar ali.

Eu consegui voltar para a Inglaterra, consegui voltar pro meu trabalho. Passei mais cinco anos à base de remédios, para dormir, para não pensar em besteiras, para qualquer coisa. Meus amigos da Inglaterra pouco a pouco desistiram de mim também. Um dia as pessoas se cansam. O único que não se cansava era Syaoran, e ele me visitava com frequência, mudava a decoração da minha casa, comprava roupas comigo. Tentava me ajudar de forma tão intensa que me magoava, que me fazia sentir terrível por ser como eu sou. E eu era, nada mais, que uma casa prestes a cair de um precipício.

Pouco a pouco, eu passava a acreditar que eu era o precipício.


	4. Chapter 4

Eu consegui passar quase mais dez anos assim. Convivendo com uma depressão crônica, convivendo com o mais insuportável de mim mesma. Convivendo com a pena e com a preocupação de Syaoran.

Foi no meu aniversário de 47 anos que ele me perguntou algumas coisas, das quais eu nem me lembro mais, e eu acabei contando a ele uma história. Eu contei o que eu fui fazer no Japão quando criança, e porque eu voltei. Eu contei porque eu fui para a Europa, e porque eu me odiei por isso. Eu contei porque Charles me fez tão bem, e contei porque ele me fazia tão mal.

Foi a primeira vez em alguns anos que eu consegui chorar. Eu chorei em um abraço apertado do Syaoran, que chorou ao meu lado. Choramos juntos por um longo período, até que todas as lágrimas necessárias fossem derramadas. Eu não contei para ele uma coisa importante para mim. Que eu ainda pensava sobre como seria se tudo fosse diferente. Eu nunca vou poder contar isso a ele. Eu acho que deveria ter contado. Mas o que importa isso agora?

Importa que eu poderia ter evitado mais um se. Porque naquela noite eu o vi olhando para mim de uma maneira que eu nunca vi antes. E eu nunca vou descobrir o que era aquele olhar, porque naquela oportunidade eu tive receio, um receio que eu nunca pude compreender. Penso eu, que aquele receio era um receio de menina. Da menina que eu fui, da menina que sempre, sempre amou o Syaoran.

Ele voltou para o Japão no dia seguinte, mas com todas as minhas doenças mentais ele esqueceu de mencionar que ele mesmo tinha uma doença. Ele tinha uma doença e lutava contra ela há tanto tempo e nunca havia me contado. Poucos meses depois daquilo Syaoran foi para o hospital, e rapidamente entrou em estado terminal. Eu peguei um voo no mesmo instante que soube, apenas para chegar a tempo de vê-lo morrer nos braços de Sakura, cercados por seus filhos, e me lançar um último olhar, que eu também nunca soube decifrar do que era.

Foi então que eu soube que, se havia ainda uma estaca me prendendo ao penhasco, e se eu mesma não era o abismo, que havia engolido minha mãe, Charles e Syaoran, essa estaca era apenas a própria vida, e o sopro que percorria meu corpo. Voltei em poucos dias para a Inglaterra, apenas para pegar as minhas coisas, iniciar essa narrativa e partir para a China, definitivamente. Eu quero facilitar as coisas agora. Eu não cheguei a ir para casa ver o funeral de Syaoran, mas eu espero, sinceramente, que pelo menos Sakura vá até lá para ver o meu.

* * *

Comentários da Autora:

Para ser sincera, eu chorei enquanto escrevia o final dessa fanfic. Sério, eu chorei -q. Não é muito do meu feitio, mas eu chorei.

Comecei essa fic há alguns anos, na verdade. Mas nunca tinha terminado. Eu queria que fosse one-shot, e é mais ou menos isso, no final das contas. Eu curti bastante a sensação de ter terminado alguma coisa IUHSADIUHSAIUDH e apesar de depressiva, não acho que ela ficou ruim. Eu achava necessário uma fic assim, eu sentia que eu precisava falar pela Meiling. Acho que é porque eu já passei por isso antes HAHAH. De certa forma, eu achava que ninguém se importava como fato de uma menina ter sido acostumada a pensar que ia casar com alguém, e no final essa pessoa lhe escapa entre os dedos e não há nada que se possa fazer. E eu sei como é difícil pensar sobre como a vida teria sido, se tudo tivesse sido diferente. Sei também que não é certo fazer isso, mas essa fic me fez exprimir um pouco desse sentimento, e isso era preciso.

Agradeço quem tiver lido até o fim, e espero reviews pra ver se meu coração é mole ou a fic que é de chorar mesmo. IASHUDIUSAHDIHASIDH

Como um plus, vou colocar aqui um adicional de melancolia. Um poema de Camina Burana, escrito na Idade Média e que fala sobre a deusa da Fortuna, fortuna aqui seria como a sorte, remetendo à roda da fortuna. (: Essa tradução foi feita pela minha turma de Latim da faculdade, então não é bem redonda. E o verso que tem um * eu copiei da internet porque a gente não conseguiu solucionar em aula! xD

O Fortuna - Ó Fortuna,  
velut luna - és como a Lua,  
statu variabilis, - em seu estado variável,  
semper crescis - tu sempre cresces,  
aut decrescis; - e decresces.  
vita detestabilis - Vida detestável!  
nunc obdurat - Agora sofre,  
et tunc curat - e depois cura,  
ludo mentis aciem, - para brincar com a mente*  
egestatem, - a pobreza  
potestatem - e a riqueza,  
dissolvit ut glaciem. - Dissolve como gelo.

Sors immanis - Sorte cruel  
et inanis, - e sem sentido  
rota tu volubilis, - tu és conhecida como volúvel  
status malus, - estado mau,  
vana salus - saúde vã  
semper dissolubilis, - sempre dissolúvel.  
obumbrata - Sobreada  
et velata - e velada,  
mihi quoque niteris; - para mim tu também brilhas.  
nunc per ludum - Agora por brincadeira,  
dorsum nudum - trago meu dorso nu  
fero tui sceleris. - para tua vilania.

Sors salutis - A sorte da saúde,  
et virtutis - e da virtude  
mihi nunc contraria, - agora para mim é contrária.  
est affectus - és afeição  
et defectus - e defeito  
semper in angaria. - sempre tênues,  
Hac in hora - nesta hora  
sine mora - sem demora  
corde pulsum tangite; - toca o coração pulsante  
quod per sortem - que por sorte  
sternit fortem, - derruba o forte!  
mecum omnes plangite! - Lamentai todos comigo!


End file.
